


You and Me

by bobasheebaby



Series: Law of Love [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Flashback to New York three days before the ball.





	You and Me

_What day is it_  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can’t keep up, and I can’t back down  
I’ve been losing so much time  
  


Rashad was nervous, more nervous than when he had asked the question the first time, years ago long before he knew Lennox. That time had been the wrong person, he knew that now. Knowing Lennox was the one he had been meant for all along did nothing to quell his nerves. His stomach doing nervous flips, his hand nervously checking and rechecking his pocket for the small velvet black box.

’ _Cause it’s you and me_  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it’s you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don’t know why  
I can’t keep my eyes off of you  
  


Rashad was a meticulous planner, but there was only so much one could plan for the question at hand. He couldn’t plan her answer, he could only hope—hope it was the answer he wanted to hear. He knew Lennox loved him, why else would she be so willing to live with him, work with him? Why else would she be so willing to return to the country that assumed the worst of her five years ago at his side? He wanted her to know how much she meant to him before they left. He wanted Lennox to know he would always be by her side no matter what.  
Rashad had to attend the end of the social season ball, he knew how hard that would be for her to attend, five years prior it had broken her heart sending her home to New York. Setting her on her path to him. He was thankful that King Liam had made that devastating choice to not support her that day, and he knew she was too—but he knew there would be whispers when she appeared, on his arm no less. At least this way things would be clear and the following day the entire country would know what a monumental mistake they made doubting her, doubting her loyalty.

 _Why are the things that I want to say_  
Just aren’t coming out right?  
I’m tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don’t know where to go from here  
  


Rashad’s hand shook as he poured her morning coffee into her favorite mug, adding just enough cream and sugar, part of their morning routine. He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, trying and utterly failing to calm his nerves. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, mentally trying to pull himself together. _I can do this! I did this before. But this time it’s Lennox_. He picked up the mugs and carried them over to the table where Lennox sat, trying to play it off like a normal morning—knowing that it was everything but. Everything was about to change, hopefully for the better.

 _‘Cause it’s you and me_  
And all of the people people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it’s you and me  
And all other people  
And I don’t know why  
I can’t keep my eyes off of you  
  


Lennox gave Rashad a perplexed look when he handed her her coffee with the spoon still in the mug. He clearly fixed it to her liking so why did he leave the spoon? Rashad simply gave a shrug as he took a sip of his own coffee. Lennox turned back to her coffee rolling her eyes, as she lifted the spoon out of the coffee. She paused as she had the spoon halfway to the table, her eyes wide and her breath caught in her throat as she tried to to wrap her head around the spoon. The spoon with words engraved into the bowl, the four little words that made her heart race and stole her breath right out of her lungs.   
Lennox turned to face Rashad, struggling to form words, opening her mouth unsure what was even going to come out.   
Lennox let out a gasp, her hand flying to cover her mouth, the spoon falling to the table with a clatter. There was Rashad, kneeling on the ground beside her, black velvet box in hand displaying a tasteful two carat princess cut diamond ring with diamonds running down the band. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw him kneeling with a hopeful expression on his face. All words escaped her in that moment, unable to speak, unable to even form a coherent thought.   
When she left Cordonia five years prior she closed the door on love, never wanting to be hurt ever again. Lennox took a chance on love, on him and had been blissfully happy, yet she never once thought she’d end up here. Oh how she loved this man before her, the only man with the ability to tear down the defenses she built up around her heart, doing the same to his. She never once dreamed that he would ask her to marry him, long ago giving up on the dream of being a wife, just perfectly content with simply being his.

 _Something about you now_  
That I can’t quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  
  


Lennox nodded as the silent happy tears escaped her eyes, feeling so full of love and happiness in that single moment. She watched as a wide smile stretched across his lips, his eyes filling with relief.  
“Yes?” Rashad asked, his body feeling so much lighter, like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.  
“Yes.” Lennox replied nodding, her voice barely above a whisper. She was still in complete shock over the turn in the morning. She knew this day, this morning would forever be etched in her memory, the spoon engraved with four simple words becoming a treasured keepsake.   
“Yes.” She repeated with more conviction as she fell to her knees before him.  
Lennox cupped his cheeks in her hands, his bearded cheeks tickling her soft palms as she pulled his face to hers. Her lips met his in a soft, sweet, slow kiss, the rest of the world melting away in that moment. Nothing else existed except Lennox and Rashad, completely lost in each other as their lips melded together.   
  


_'Cause it’s you and me_  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it’s you and me and all of the people  
And I don’t know why  
I can’t keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it’s you and me and all the other people  
And I don’t know why  
I can’t keep my eyes off of you  
  


Lennox’s heart was so full of love in that moment she thought it might burst, a feeling of blissful happiness settling over her. Once upon a time marriage had been the dream, she gave it up when her loyalties were doubted by someone she thought was the one. She never planned on finding love again, taken by surprise when old feelings were reignited in her heart when she started working with Rashad. She had every intention of ignoring the feelings, perfectly content in being alone, protecting her heart from further heartbreak. Rashad had a way of bringing her defenses around her heart crumbling down, they accepted each other the way they were, being together was simply enough for her. Until that moment when she glimpsed the four little words that forever changed her life inscribed on the the spoon she never knew how much she still wanted to be asked that very question. She had been content, thought she was happy, but she didn’t realize how much happier she could be. The thought of becoming his wife made her heart soar to the clouds. This was the day that the final piece of the puzzle she never knew she was missing clicked into place.  
  


 _What day is it_  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

They pulled apart, Lennox wiping the happy tears from her cheeks, her smile spreading so wide her cheeks hurt. Rashad looked at her in complete awe, unable to fully register that she was really his, that she had said yes. He was so full of relief and happiness that he felt lighter than air and might float away.    
“I love you belle, you have no idea how happy you make me.” Rashad stated softly, slipping the ring on her finger.   
Lennox smiled, feeling lighter, freer than she had in ages, the ring on her finger grounding her unexpectedly. She no longer felt nervous about showing up at the ball, she knew that no matter what happened in the next few days that the worst was behind her, and her future was with him.

 


End file.
